1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
2. Background
In general, a refrigerator has a plurality of storage compartments for accommodating foods to be stored so as to store the foods in a frozen or refrigerated state. The storage compartment may have one surface that is opened to receive or allow removal of the foods. The plurality of storage compartments include a freezing compartment for storing foods in the frozen state and a refrigerating compartment for storing foods in the refrigerated state.
A refrigeration system in which a refrigerant is circulated is driven in the refrigerator. The refrigeration system may include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator. The evaporator may include a first evaporator disposed at a side of the refrigerating compartment and a second evaporator disposed at a side of the freezing compartment.
Cool air stored in the refrigerating compartment may be cooled while passing through the first evaporator, and the cooled cool air may be supplied again into the refrigerating compartment. The cool air stored in the freezing compartment may be cooled while passing through the second evaporator, and the cooled cool air may be supplied again into the freezing compartment. As described above, in the refrigerator according to the related art, independent cooling may be performed in the plurality of storage compartments through separate evaporators.
The compressor may be disposed in a machine room that is disposed in a lower portion of the refrigerator. The machine room may communicate with a space in which the refrigerator is installed, for example, the indoor space and thus be maintained at room temperature.
The refrigerant suctioned into the compressor may increase in superheating degree due to the room temperature. When the superheating degree increases, an overload may be applied to the compressor to increase power consumption.